For certain applications, various chemicals must be mixed with a carrier such as water before use or application. For example, when treating a lawn with fertilizer or insecticide, the concentrated liquid fertilizer or insecticide is mixed with water and the combined mixture is applied to the lawn with a spraying device. It is important that the liquid fertilizer or insecticide be mixed thoroughly with the water to prevent “burning” of the lawn or uneven application that might result in a striped lawn (darker where fertilizer is applied and lighter where no fertilizer is applied).
Previously, for lawn application, a stream of water drives a chemical pump. The device that converts the flow of water into a reciprocating motion to drive the chemical pump is known as a water motor. The water motor drives the chemical pump in relationship to the flow of water, thereby providing an amount of chemicals proportional to the flow of water. Previously, chemicals flowing from the output port of the chemical pump were simply injected into the water conduit at the exit of the water motor where the sprayer is attached. This simple method of mixing the liquid chemicals with water proved to be less than effective, delivering an uneven mix of chemicals and water due to the pulsed delivery of the liquid chemicals and a lack of turbulence in the delivery system.
What is needed is a device that will thoroughly mix liquid chemicals with a liquid carrier.